


The Only Thing

by ChibiAuthorChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Domestic, England's cooking, Fluff, Human AU, I've been lazy it's why I didn't upload it, IDK man I wrote this at 2:30 am, It could be either, M/M, On Christmas, To the Max, Woops, actually it turns out okay, dun dun duuuuun, i should probably stop, le gasp, mega fluff, or - Freeform, with the talking in the tags, you can tell I come from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAuthorChan/pseuds/ChibiAuthorChan
Summary: Arthur manages to cook something right. Just as he's boasting his boyfriend can't get over the name of the dish, the one thing he's managed to cook. Hilarity ensues.Rated T for jokes pertaining to male anatomy.





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/gifts).



> Originally written for littlemaple and taken off my Tumblr so might as well just mark down that I did write it for that reason. If you see this Ju; hi, big fan. Love ya.

Arthur wasn't the best cook. While he acknowledged that, what everyone else seemed to think about it being toxic or radioactive was a complete overstatement. But he had to admit, this time it turned out better than expected. It might even prove to those rude individuals that his food was, in fact, edible and that he can in fact cook.

Proud of his accomplishment Arthur looked over the plate much like he would look at a stack of finished paperwork he'd managed to complete without distraction. Though it was nothing compared to what was to come.

* * *

 

Alfred walked into his home genuinely surprised by the scent of fresh baked goods. His house rarely smelled so sweet. He didn't bake himself, unless on a whim, and his boyfriend's attempts usually smelled more like smoke than anything else. Throwing his coat aside and tossing his things onto a nearby chair Alfred followed his nose into the kitchen.

The sight he was encountered with only made him fall hopelessly further in love with Arthur. The rare smile on his face and the way his eyes seemed to shine in the light, or maybe it was tears of joy, all reflected the way he seemed to swell with pride. Alfred loved that look.

"What'd you manage to make?" He asked, slipping further into the kitchen taking his place standing beside his boyfriend. "It actually smells good for once!" Alfred earned his smack in the arm; but Arthur was still grinning when he received it, in too much of a good mood to let the other's poor joke ruin it.

"Spotted dick." Arthur proclaimed still beaming with pride. Unfortunately, Alfred's barely contained snickers ruined the moment. "Don't laugh you arse! The dick came from the old English word puddink!"

Of course, Alfred was still laughing. "Of course! The one thing you can make right is... is dick!" He was absolutely in stitches. Of course, he was happy for Arthur too, and he'd happily try the dish later, being who he is he'd simply got caught up in the name.

Alfred barely managed to get away before Arthur got ahold of him. What followed was a laughter-filled chase through the house, giggles and hollers coming from both parties. Because really, as unusual as Arthur successfully cooking something was, teasing and poking fun at one another certainly was not. But, neither of them minded one bit, they were both too happy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the real story behind the name of the dish! Things just got shortened over time. Also, the fact that spotted dick is steamed and not baked in an oven might have helped it come out right. Who knows? I headcanon England to be able to make most sweets properly anyways. Those Brits make some good desserts, the candy is great too!


End file.
